Anna
Powers and Abilities Jester Oculus is a choker worn by Anna that enables her to utilize incredibly powerful Kenbunshoku Haki; allowing her to percieve the world around her with exceptional ability considered on the level of masters in the shade of supernatural power. As a result, Anna has numerous specific uses of Oculus; allowing her to perceive the invisible with equal ease as the visible, predict an opponents attacks shortly before they make them to seemingly give her precognition before attacks; allowing her to avoid the attacks of others and block them as well. In addition, Anna is capable of perceiving the world around her over an incredible distance; perceiving the life signatures and auras of everything aroun dher; allowing her to track their presence over an incredible distance regardless of concealment. She can also detect the power levels of those around her; perceiving a sense of strength of sorts. Anna, is also an incredibly talented empath, as she is able to interpret the emotions, moods and temperaments of others, whether they are attempting to hide their true emotions with the facade of another or not. The truth of the matter is that Anna is completely blind and deaf in both eyes and ears; leaving her with nothing but a sense of smell, taste, and touch; as well as the ability to make words. This garment acts as Anna's eyes and ears, and as such her proficiency in this sense is due to the fact that Observation Haki has literally supplanted her two most prominent senses; and as a result is incredibly potent when wielded by her, as she has utilized Kenbunshoku Haki to learn how to read *'Oculus: Inform:' Changing the orientation of Kenbunshoku Haki enables one to obtain sensory information that sight cannot pick up on. For instance, while utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki through one's eyes may not allow you to read the thoughts of another, employing it through the ears may glean great insight into the thoughts of individuals near you, enabling one to take their precognition to a higher level. Likewise, Kenbunshoku Haki through this method can be used to break out of illusions that target a single sense. *'Oculus: Reaction:' Reaction allows Anna to envelope her own body to compress and heighten her senses even further; allowing her Haki to be channeled through her body like a coat; and thus allowing an instant reaction to be triggered when something enters the scope of her coat of Observation. *'Oculus: Diagnosis:' Anna's skill with Kenbunshoku Haki has allowed her to create a Kenbunshoku Haki technique which she can use to make herself an effective doctor, but is also equally responsible for her deadly potential. Anna is capable of visualizing the internal structure of any living being with her Haki. This is something that allows her to, in a sense, not only see the veins of a person, but all internal organs as well as the flow of blood and other bodily fluids within a person's body. In a medical situation, Diagnosis allows Anna to see within the body to dictate if there are any internal issues with the body. This allows her to see punctured organs, irregular blood flow, damaged bone structures and things that could inhibit neurological function. In addition, Anna can visualize the internal structure and target vulnerable organs. This allows her to see weak points in one's physiology and helps in strategizing ways to easily dispatch an enemy. This technique doesn't discriminate and thus allows Anna to see and discern the inner-workings of all people no matter their species. This even means that those with irregular or unique bodies can also fall victim to the technique. Anna has also used this on inanimate objects; allowing her to peil through the veil of physical obstructions to locate items of interest. *'Oculus: Heartstring:' Heartstring enables her to seemingly transfuse and infuse emotional imprints onto others through her Kenbunshoku Haki. As a result, Anna has demonstrated the ability to play on and manipulate the minds of others; imposing her will and emotions on others near her. As a result, by seemingly riddling the aura of others around her with her Kenbunshoku Haki carrying the nature of her emotions Anna is capable of changing the emotional state of others and seemingly somewhat bending the wills of others to her own will. As a result, Anna's capable of seemingly demonstrating great feats of empathy, inciting men to violent wrath, fill others with elation, invoke a sense of courage in others, cause confusion in others through her Haki, fill others with sheer terror, or seemingly fill others with compassion and trust in order to seemingly manipulate them to let her pass. While Anna is capable of utilizing this ability without a medium, Anna has demonstrated the ability to strengthen this ability further by utilizing her voice as a medium; infusing it with the emotional imprint in order to seemingly persuade the minds of those around her. *'Oculus: Mark:' Mark allows Anna to seemingly infuse her Kenbunshoku Haki onto others; seemingly enabling her to keep them attached or linked to her aura; creating a direct sensory rapport. As a result, Anna has demonstrated the ability to locate any one of her marked individuals across the entire world regardless of location, sensing their very life source as if right next to her due to the mark placed on their own auras though her own. As a result, this additonally enables Anna to induce or maintain the effects of Heartstring on those far away from her granted they have been marked by simply reusing Heartstring should a target get sufficiently far away. *'Oculus: Lipread: '''Anna has demonstrated the ability to utilize her Kenbunshoku Haki to seeingly focus her observational prowess on the lips of others; allowing her to determine their words, and the meaning and intent behind those words by detecting alterations in their aura. As a result, this has granted Anna an uncanny ability to detect and determine the truth from the words spoken to her by those around her, as well as enabled her to seemingly amass a working dictionary and extensive vernacular despite being born both prelingually blind and deaf; and is a testament to her unaffected intellectual capacity, taking it as a new challenge. In addition, this allows Anna to communicate with people on a level she otherwise could not; reading the emotions they put into their words; extensions of their will, emotions and aura to gain a deeper understanding of the words. *'Oculus: Transcribe:' Anna has demonstrated the ability to utilize her Observation Haki to seemingly convey the message of her thoughts, feelings and emotions to others; connecting and transmitting these messages through fluctuations in her aura that can be intepreted by those capable and incapable of utilizing Haki much in a similar manner to how Haoshoku Haki can be extended to those in capable of Haki. Anna conveys the messages of her thoughts directly into the aura of others; allowing her to effectively communicate with peple regardless of language barriers. This extends to any beasts and creatures and living organisms *'Oculus: Track:' Anna has demonstrated the ability to utilize her Observation Haki to seemingly allow her to cause her attacks to track the location of her opponents in a similar manner to the attacks of the Gomu Gomu no Mi's Gear Fourth form, Snake Man. As a result, she is capable of attacking her oppnents and striking them down with impunity. *'Oculus: Gaia: Anna has demonstrated the ability to extend her Kenbunshoku Haki; outward into the planet; viewing it as one large '''Vitae is a corset that enables Anna to seemingly utilize the ability of Life Return to it's maximum extent; seemingly allowing her to bend her body as she chooses and has demonstrated the ability to go so far as to mimic body-altering Paramecia-type Devil Fruit powers or mutant-type Quirks with her mastery of this ability. As a result, Anna can control her bodily functions to a seemingly absurd extent. She is able to from the hair on her head to her intestines, her toes, even to her most minute hairs, to concentrate her senses and stretch them to their limits, making it possible to control every part of her body. *'Aegis: '''His entire biology is filled with so many redundancies and reinforcements that it makes it very difficult to put him down. For example: blinding him allows him to see by sensing light through his skin, cutting his throat bleeds no more than cutting the back of his hand, cutting off an arm would only last until he could get it reattached and stabbing him in the heart means that other organs would take its place. Aegis' augmented physiology allows him to abuse his body in ways that make him appear to possess supernatural strength. He can throw punches hard enough that they’d break his hand, mangle his joints and tear his muscles, and his body will take it. He can further enhance his strength by undergoing adrenaline rushes that he can keep going for hours. *'Medusa: Anna can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. Through concentration, she can move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. Medusa can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair via Life Return. Medusa possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness. *'Nemea: '''Her seeming invincibility derives from a hardening and strengthening of her tissues that places her body in a form of stasis. This manifested when she first gained her power and increased as she grew, eventually keeping her from aging. As a result, Anna's body becomes more like a statue than flesh; as apart from bodily healing when this ability is activated fingernails and hair is kept from growing. However, she is still capable of feeling pain when facing an opponent capable of injuring her. Her body is exponentially more durable than some of the hardiest of substances. She could endure flame hot enough to melt sand into glass. Anna also has vastly enhanced strength as a result and produced shock waves that shook the earth around her via her blows. This power as a result enables her to seemingly lft massive amounts of weight, smash through durable substances, as well as seemingly run at superhuman speeds by enhancing the force which she can impart onto the ground. *'Genesis: 'Anna is capable of seemingly greatly accelerating her regenerative healing capaiblities by enhancing the rate of production of and controlling the development of pluripotent stem cells; seemingly enabling her to regenerate from virtually any injury given a time interval proportional to the amount of damage she has taken. In addition, through the unaging technique of Life Return, Anna is capable of seemingly regenerating almost endlessly or healing from the most vicious of attacks. *'Deathstrike: *'Idunn:' Man'''ifold '''is a pair of earrings that seemingly enable Anna to use Curses; ripped directly from the gene pool of an Etherious. In particular, Anna has demonstrated the ability to utilize the Enhancement Curse. This curse allows Ana to enhance the body of any given target as she sees fit. Anna is capable of enhancing the strength of herself, her minions or her subordinates; with those incapable of withstanding the extent of the augmentation being killed and turned into a black paper doll. Anna can also use th is curse to enhance someone's pain sensitivity; the greater the sensory increase, the greater the pain one feels, even from the smallest of things. When used on herself, Anna is also capable of strengthening themselves without limit. Finally, Anna can also use this curse to strip things away from her foes; such as their five senses.